


Blackout

by somethingddakjoah



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Blood, Brains, Gore, JJ Project - Freeform, M/M, OT7, Slow Build, Zombies, markson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingddakjoah/pseuds/somethingddakjoah
Summary: The GOT7 Zombie!Apocalypse nobody asked for. Basically told from Mark's point of view. There's zombies. Lots of zombies. And eventual Markson. And eventual JJ Project. And the rest of GOT7. And they're all killing zombies. It's a zombie apocalypse, okay!?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline is.... sometime in the future. Doesn't matter.
> 
> Jackson is blonde. Duh.  
> Mark has his current Hard Carry era hair.  
> JB has If You Do era hair.  
> BamBam has purple-ish hair. Because it's BamBam.  
> Yugyeom has his red hair. So red.  
> Jinyoung has his current Hard Carry era hair.  
> Youngjae has Just Right hair.
> 
> Why do I include hair colors in my notes? Because describing hair in story is always awkward. Plus, I know you wanna know. xD
> 
> Don't really know where I'm going with this. There's fucking zombies, okay?  
> And yes, this prologue is hella short. Following chapters will not be.

There was something abhorrently wrong with upsetting the circle of life. To be born. To live. To die. These three things weren't just simple facts - they were absolute truths.

Of the all the species that lived on Earth, Mark probably hated humans the most. Humorous to probably only him, when he was younger he could say that he feared and hated spiders to an almost comical extent. The eight legged vermins were the things Mark's nightmares were made of as a child. Presently, Mark had come to an understanding for arachnids. He didn't like them, per say, but he knew they were necessary. They performed a function in their own circle of life. As far as interacting with humans, spiders at least tried to keep to themselves and mind their own business.

Unlike humans. Who had an unbelievable tendency to stick their noses in everybody's business with the excuse of doing it for the 'greater good'. Unlike humans. Who killed vast members of their own species just because they could and created things they don't fully understand or couldn't control. As intelligent as humans were supposed to be, Mark really couldn't help but come to the conclusion that largely, humans were fucking stupid. And so Mark went from a child with arachniphobia to an adult with a severe case of misanthropy in a matter of years.

To be fair, Mark's hatred of his own kind didn't begin solely because of 'The Incident' as the population came to know it as. His issue with humanity began digging it's way into his consciousness in high school. At first, he thought it was just hormomes. He thought it was normal. He was, as his principal put it, 'moody and full of testosterone with a general dislike towards authority and people in general'. He had decided early on in school that he was not a 'team player' or a 'people person'. In fact, there were times he was downright hostile.

As far as Mark was concerned - they brought it on themselves. The teen had watched as kids bullied other kids, parents used their children against their spouses, teachers that had abused their power, relationships that turned abusive (mentally and physically), etc. It all came down to the same conclusion; people were cruel. Based on this, Mark honestly didn't understand why everyone thought he should be so social and forgiving. Despite everyone looking at him like he was the odd ball out, Mark couldn't help but wonder if they'd ever wake up and see what was so obviously in front of them. High school brought him no such luck, and college was even worse.

The three years Mark had attended before The Incident were spent in as much solitude Mark could seek. He had been officially known as the 'anti-social asshole' within his first few months, and he couldn't have cared less. Whatever kept people and their toxic bullshit away from him. As Mark tried to keep his world wrapped up to himself, he couldn't help but watch as the world around him started to change. Everyone else was certain for the better. Mark felt a little sick to his stomach at the thought. The world seemed to think that it was on the edge of a medical / scientific / technological breakthrough as it beat down the walls of disease. Things that hadn't had a cure before were suddenly becoming things of the past.

Things like the Ebola Virus, Lupus, and Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease which were thought to be incurable only a year before were now being treated like a case of the chicken pox. Mark knew it was too much, too fast. Knew it was too good to be true. He fucking knew it. The cycle of life was something that had never changed. It was something that shouldn't have been changed. As far as Mark was concerned, what was dead should stay dead. But humans, of course, had to go and fuck around with shit that wasn't broken.

Stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh? Yas? Nah? Lemme know. (:


End file.
